


Exhausted//Resignation

by illumelnati



Category: Kiss His Son, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumelnati/pseuds/illumelnati
Summary: XIN wrote this for me FOR MY BIRTHDAY... [pleading face] thank you... I love you and this is delicious food. Please note that this was written very early before a lot of the writing for the characters and lore changed, and definitely before I decided Caessius canonically gets married. It's still abuse, though, so!
Relationships: Caelum/Cassius
Kudos: 12
Collections: KHS





	Exhausted//Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction: 'Kiss His Son' is an original project created by illumelnati. You can view artworks and a bunch of more stuff for this lore at @KissHisSon on Twitter.

There's a lot of things wrong with Heaven, Hell and, and everything in between. 

Caelum has his back pressed against a marble white pillar within this temple built for him and siblings. A corridor too large for six people who share a home. 

Seven siblings but only six who live here, Celeste being father's favorite so that's why he gets his own little sanctuary a little away from his family, smaller but not less luxurious. Fawned over and adored, the favorite child who has the Heavens wrapped around his finger, bent to his will. There's a monument to God's love for his favorite son, an empty orchestra hall raised with marble walls and gold details along the mahogany doors. He's heard the melancholic notes from a grand piano resounding from the building. The sound sweet but always lonely, though that may be from his younger brother refusing an audience. 

Once there were a pair of fools who snuck into the auditorium, wanting a glimpse of the pianist.

Caelum doesn't remember seeing either ever again. He bites the inside of his mouth, thinking about everything Father has let Celeste get away with. Young, spoiled and adorable, he remembers looking at Celeste as a baby, cradling him before he... became who he was today.

There's the sound of footsteps coming in the direction of his room.

Heavy, with purpose, and Caelum feels his breath hitch in his throat because he knows these footsteps, and exactly what they're here for. He's jealous of Celeste, thinking about the love he's given his brother when he was a child. He's thinking about the love he's being given now by another one of their older brothers. 

It's so fucked up.

He doesn't even want to be Celeste. He just wants to feel safe and cherished. Maybe he's just jealous because of the human pet that has taken fancy to Celeste, someone that traveled to another realm just to see his brother once more, once again, devotion that doesn't die. He can recognize the love that Vale feels for Celeste as unhealthy, obsessive, so maybe he should feel sympathy instead.

Still, he hasn't lived even the latter quarter of his life in fear. Just from the moment when he met his dear baby brother.

A knock on his door, he can hear it, the fist against the wood, dull. There's a reason he's outside, if only to buy time even if he knows he's bound to be found. 

"Caelum? Open the door," demands the owner of the voice. "I heard from the guards that you've finally returned," the displeasure of his absence is clear in the man's growl. The pit of Caelum's stomach turns to ice, knowing what's going to happen to him once his brother gets his hands on him once more. 

Why can't he be braver, why couldn't he have just stayed on Earth? Why is he here, waiting and watching like a wounded animal? A bleeding deer waiting for the wolf to snap his neck. Only the wolf doesn't want to snap the deer's neck. Just want it obedient enough to taste. 

He wishes he didn't come back, wishes he had somewhere to hide. But where would he go?

Being among humans was nice, meeting Vale was nice who had put his hand on his shoulder. Took it away next when he saw how Caelum had flinched, asked him if something was wrong. 

The angel had given the warrior a sheepish smile, assured him that he was fine. 

Is it pathetic that this was as much comfort or concern he has ever received from anyone in his life of immortality? He remembers seeing brothers carry little sisters on the top of their shoulders, fathers who corrected the postures of their sons when holding a bow during his visit to Earth.

There's tenderness in these actions he doesn't remember ever seeing from his own siblings. He wonders if he's ever treated Celeste with such care. Caelum can't even remember what his father's face looks like, thoughts spinning as he hears Cassius' fist pounding harder against his door, clearly at his patience's end. 

Caelum wants to run, wonders why he won’t run as his legs feel like lead, stuck frozen to where he is now. 

"I knew you would come back you know?" Cassius' voice softer than his knocks.

He's so stupid, thinking that soft voices after pain are enough. That jewels and ownership is enough to turn Caelum blind from what he did to him. Does to him. Thinking that accessories and flowers and soft touches and sweet nothings are going to be what makes Caelum pliant, the poison that’d turn him blind. 

He finds himself imagining Vale's face instead. The way his eyebrows furrowed when Caelum stopped in front of Heaven's Gates, hesitating before he pushed it open. Maybe Vale wouldn't have held it against him if he said he wasn't able to open it, make a lie about being exiled but. 

Vale was Celeste's pet first and foremost. Caelum knows better than to risk his brother's wrath. 

He knows better than to risk any of his sibling's wrath, that's why he's still here.

Fear is the noose on his neck, the further he tries to go, the tighter it'll get. Cassius had promised Caelum that if he ever tried to leave him, he would ravage cities to the ground to get him back by his side. 

"We all knew you would come back," his voice raises angrily, "So why the _fuck_ did you leave in the first place," he raises his leg and kicks the door, a resounding thump that causes his ears to ache. He wishes he could cover them as his door is broken open. Another yell of frustration is heard when all Cassius sees is an empty room, storming in. The sound of something shattering and that's when he’s reminded how weak he is when he proceeds to walk towards his room. A lamb to his Shepard.

Escape has always been a feeble and fleeting thought.

"Brother?" Caelum tries to keep his body from trembling, clutching on to the door frame for support, "What are you doing?" 

He's been told he's the most beautiful of his siblings. But being beautiful means nothing when you're weak. 

Cassius stomps towards him, arms crossed and lips tight into a severe frown. Caelum wishes he could peer beyond his brother's broad frame, if only to take inventory of what he had broken. 

"Where were you?" not a question. Caelum can see the twitch in his brother's fingers, how they curl into a tight fist. 

Caelum gives his brother a doe-eyed look, wanting to feign innocence for as long as possible. "I just wanted to take a stroll. It's been a while since I've been on Earth." 

That's when Cassius moves, always the quicker between the two of them, the stronger one too as he fists his hand in Caelum's long hair. He slams his body against the wall, near the entrance, knocking the wind out of Caelum's lungs. 

"Why." He punctuates his question with a harsh tug, "Didn't you ask me first?" 

_Because I'm not your's. Because I wanted to leave._

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

"I'm sorry," is what Caelum gasps out instead, "I won't do it again." 

"You won't," Cassius promises, "Because if you do, I'll break your legs." 

Caelum clenches his fist, bites the inside of his mouth, glances away before closing his eyes, so numb to these threats. He's had his legs broken before, they heal, it isn't pleasant, but they heal. 

"Okay, Cassius. I'm sorry, please let me go," he pleads, begs even just for his brother to let him go. 

Mercy is something the Heaven's had never shown him though, feeling Cassius press his lips against his own, force his tongue inside his mouth, as if claiming him as his own once again. Rinse and repeat, feeling hands going under his robe. 

"You aren't wearing the things I gave you before," Cassius pants, biting Caelum's bottom lip, "You're filthy from Earth too," his mouth curves into a wicked grin, and Caelum wishes he had run, hid in someone else's room, temple, anywhere but returning here. 

Pinned against the wall, Cassius' hot breath against the shell of his ear, making him shiver with nothing but disgust. 

"Why would I let you go, gorgeous?" his tongue is disgusting, so are his teeth nibbling his ear, "Don't you think you should pay me back for all the time we lost?" 

Crybaby, that's what he is, when he feels prickling at the corner of his eyes once again. 


End file.
